


happy valentine's day, idiot

by dorkydemigods



Series: thiam one shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, Teen wolf fanfic, Thiam, Thiam AU, Thiam Valentine's Day Event, teen wolf ff, thiam alternate universe, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: theo gives liam his valentine's day present
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	happy valentine's day, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day !! :) i wrote this last night ~~while pretending to read a book~~

"theo, i know its valentine's day, and i love you and all, but did you have to wake me up at twelve in the fucking morning?!" 

theo crossed his arms and frowned. "yes, and you're supposed to say 'happy valentine's day!' not 'theo, why the fuck did you wake me up so early in the morning?!'" 

liam sighed. "happy valentine's day. can i go back to sleep now?" 

"happy valentine's day to you too. and no. you cannot go back to sleep because you have to open your present, you asshole." theo shoved a present into his boyfriend's hands. 

"fine," liam whined, then proceeded to tear of the wrapping paper. he held up the box in surprise (or at least that was what theo thought his expression was; liam looked too sleepy to figure out). "another box? seriously?"

"yes, seriously, now hurry up and open the stupid present!" 

"alright, alright, now shut up so i can focus!" 

"you need to focus to open a present?" 

"yes. total, complete focus," liam replied, nodding solemnly. 

theo rolled his eyes, then laughed as the look on his face when he found out there was still another box to open. 

"you're mean. i don't wanna do this anymore. i'm going back to sleep," liam said, curling his lips into a pout and leaning back into the pillows. 

the last thing theo needed was for his plan to blow up in his face. "please? for me?" he asked, putting his arms around his shoulders and gave him the best puppy eyes he could muster. 

"fine. but if there's another box in this one, you're dead and i'm going to sleep," liam replied. 

"oh my god, why do you love sleeping so much?" theo teased. 

he watched as liam ripped off the wrapping paper off the last box, and found a small jewelry box. he raised his eyebrow at his theo. 

"just open it!" theo said, his nerves on edge. 

liam gently opened the box and covered his mouth in surprise as he looked at the ring. 

"you did not," he said. "you did not fucking put me through all that agony for this." 

"yes i did," said theo, smiling mischeviously. "liam dunbar, will you marry me?" 

liam sat there in shock for a few moments as theo watched him nervously. 

"well, duh," he finally said, and theo was pushing all the mess on their bed aside and kissing him the hardest he had ever kissed him. 

"i love you. so, so much," he whispered, cupped his hand over liam's cheek. 

"i love you more," liam replied. 

"oh yeah?"

"yeah." 

"no way."

"yes way." 

"yeah, well, i love you ten times more." 

"i love you a million times more."

"i love you infinity plus one times more."

"just shut up and kiss me, will you?" 

theo obliges, and soon they're kissing each other senseless. it lasted how long, theo didn't know, but he didn't care. all that matters is that liam is his. and always will be.


End file.
